User talk:Young Mako
Welcome Hi, welcome to Beyblade Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Spectra.png page. Remember to always add the Property Template so other users know that its your page and know not to edit it. Also if you don't have a account make one so others can tell you about your work. Yo this is Ryu .Why am i not a main charecter in the fanon._Ryu Takashii(your buddy) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything and if you don't know how to use the template i'll help you! -- EdBoy3 (Talk) 00:31, May 31, 2011 It's ok. It's ok, I was never mad at you. I'll come back. :) [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 00:50, June 2, 2011 (UTC) could you please repaint this with grey hair Bro lets talk 2:00 EST *HM1998* 00:45, August 28, 2011 (UTC) *here or B-dapedia where ever, i'll be on both now or later *HM1998* 04:01, August 28, 2011 (UTC) How Many points/exp?? for my battle with ryu 200 beypoints and 40 exp?? standard *HM1998* 22:02, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ...............changes http://beybladefanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hunterm1998 http://beybladefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Imperial_Mars_ED:D i cant. im no longer beyblading any longer! im sorry but i cant. that loss was too much for me. im sorry but i quit beyblading im sorry but no HM1998* 04:44, September 1, 2011 (UTC) NOOO DES IM NOT COMING BACK!!!!!!!!!!! IM TIRED OF U PUSHING ME AROUND I WONT BE BACK UNTIL MAYBE NEXT WEEK JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!! THAT BATTLE MENT EVERYTHING AND NOW THAT I'VE LOST BEYBLADING IS NOW DEAD TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Des how come u took away my moves off imperial?? Can u also like put my moves back please cuz then i'll explain how the EBS Regeneration works,ok? Thanks *HM1998* 17:45, September 3, 2011 (UTC) What is the meaning of high, low and modrate on registred beys statsBlade0886 15:18, September 6, 2011 (UTC)? Des, for waking cosmos make me a character u find after u leave the ruins in the next chapter also make me a divine nova :D thanx a bunch Des, I thought of a character: Pablo Hernadez. Hundom thought of name and Pisces thought of the second. Pablo's Bey: Ira Griffin. I am doing a picture of Pablo and Griffin. -Gingka and Co. 21:57, September 10, 2011 (UTC) How's this? Pablo Hernadaz Griffins still on the go... I want to be a character of walking in the cosmos please!! Miranda Blue 16:24, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi Desboy,i want 2 register my bey 'Explosive Pegasus',so can u help me? Gingarules 14:12, September 20, 2011 (UTC) hey Des i need to register it for me ,my Volcano Drago F:A. Lethal Tricorn MC145MCS and Becky. Almost done Tricorn. -Gingka and Co. 12:07, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Lethal Tricorn is finished. You like? -Gingka and Co. 19:29, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Can you please sign up my Beyblades? Here they are: Galaxy Destroyer, Insanity Theseus, Storm Corvus, Earth Bucerius, Flame Arrow, Surge Colotes, Lightning Zeus, and Dark Leone. Thanks! Let it Rip! Carmerville 22:46, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Could you please register one of my Beys??? Carmerville 19:23, September 30, 2011 (UTC) hi des its me pegasus100 how do i go on chat on here i cant find it at all How do I use template? Eagle VS Me I had my Beybattle with Eagle this morning and Duncan was ref. I won but he's not sure how much EXP and Beypoints we each get. So, how many do we each get? -Gingka and Co. 09:22, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Universe Pegasis WW124LS I had a thought. If Uni can control air, couldn't he make a sheild of air so that attacks don't effect him and throw all that air with those attacks back at the apponent, if ya get what I mean. -Gingka and Co. 11:08, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Can you register my bey? Majestic Saviour Des, I Need Majestic Saviour registered. The stats are there because of a custom system :http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/8/8a/4479421.png/20px-4479421.png Gallantmon v.X T CS , , . Unregistred Beys Hey Des. I Created the template at the bottom for beys that need registration. I think if all th unregistred beys are in 1 category, you can knock out two birds with 1 stone :http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/8/8a/4479421.png/20px-4479421.png Gallantmon v.X T CS , , . Des Can You Please Tell Hunter That I Am SOOO Sorry And For Me To Please BE Able To Be Aloud To Talk On This Chat Again And That I Won't Say A Word Until I Battle Him Okay?? Enter I want to enter!!!!!!!!!!!!! The RPFC Can you register Insanity Theseus SW145RD for my friend please? Thanks! Hi this is 98eagle can you please help edit Feral Jaguar XG:S Ranking Registration I have more points then BeyGuardian and it says he's a higher rank then me. Can you fix that please? Actually BeyGuardian has no points. It says he's rank 13 and I'm 14. I should be moved to 13. So can you fix it please again Des? Check out my wiki, TheBeyblader wiki! Click here now! Carmerville 21:12, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm actually suppost to be ranked 10. Manaphy is but I have more points then him. So can you edit that please. I get stronger and stronger each time I battle. Just look at my bey points. ATTENTION IF YOU HAVE NOT ENTERED THE WORLD BEYBLADE CHAMPIONSHIPS 2, AND WOULD LIKE TO JOIN, CONTACT FASTBLADE5035 AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. IF YOU INTEND ON JOINING, CHOOOSE A COUNTRY YOU WOULD LIKE TO JOIN OR REPRESENT. IF YOUR TEAM IS ALREADY READY, CHOOSE IN WHICH ORDER YOU WILL GO TO BATTLE IN, AND CHOOSE WHO WILL BATTLE FIRST. THIS IS FASTBLADE5035, PRETENDING TO BE A BOT :P Hey, Des, can you register me in RPBFC, plz?Blade0886 21:22, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Des, I was wondering, how can I become a Board Member? I think I need to be a high rank, cause everyone there is. If so, I can battle a lot now. Got some more time on mah hands. Board Member Des. Why Did You Remove Me? Your Friend Hunter Made Me One. I've Made Almost The Same Number of Edits As You. I know how to register beys. I really contribute :http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/8/8a/4479421.png/20px-4479421.png Gallantmon v.X T CS , , . http://beybladefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Lazer_Unicorno_LH125BB can you register it please Change the Rankings i've got more points than Gingka. Recon, the Autobot UFOlogist 05:17, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Des, since Blitz left, does that mean everyone behind him on the rankings moves up? cause I dont see why he should still be on the rankings after he leaves. Also, how can I become a board member? Gallantmon v.X I took him off the board and removed him from the admin status. i did this because he doesnt know how to register beys CORRECTLY and most of all he makes decisions and choices without consulting with the other board members. i also took him off the template as well. Finally, i gave him a rollback status in exchange for admin. I hope u see the problems like i do and feel the same way about my motion. Hunterm1998 23:18, October 23, 2011 (UTC) HOLYYY SHIT!!!!! LOOK WHAT I JUST FOUND DUDE ITS IMPERIAL MARS EXACTLY AS I SAW IT AND MATCHES THE DESCROPTION AND EVERYTHING!!!!!! http://page7.auctions.yahoo.co.jp/jp/auction/g105823235 Hunterm1998 01:59, October 27, 2011 (UTC) hey des whats gems special move???? from Pegasus100 My stats Can you make my stats for whilrwind jimbo?Vice97 23:55, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Des, how do I increase my Victory Eagle's stats? Plz unban me from chat Woah, Woah, Woah *Im not inactive. If you read the entire template, im out of school. Remove mine for being inactive? You retired, thats why i felt like you should be removed from the board page. Never did I say to remove your powers. *"What The Hell?" -You. Why is there a need for someone who will no longer be active on rankings. I was removed for the same exact reason. From what I understood, you were done, and therefore you wouldnt gain anymore BP. *I never comeplety got rid of you, nor did I say we should, instead I asked for a Hall of Fame to be created in your honor. Edit: Alright, so apparently no one told me that you werent retired from fanon. I just, like other users, thought that because you left main, you left the entire Beyblade Wiki Netwoks. I apoligize for removing you. :http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/8/8a/4479421.png/20px-4479421.png Gallantmon v.X T , , . Dont worry about it, and I have given you ALL your power back, my apoligies. :http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/8/8a/4479421.png/20px-4479421.png Gallantmon v.X T CS , , . hello des! I would like permission to make a fanmade beyblade wiki like fanon but not exactly. I dont want to affend your wiki in anyway so I ask for permission first. it's not big theere's no one on it and it is no where close to done here is the link http://beybladevocaloidswarriorsrp.wikia.com/?redirect=no Hyomafan 18:30, December 10, 2011 (UTC) hey des, i would like to participate to RPB championships. could make me enter, plz??Blade0886 16:15, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Finishing up: "did you. If you did you would have read: Gallantmon v.X des, i see that you added the gods against my wishes. im chanign them to the aesir, because i dont like the way uou killed them or saviour off. to you it may mean nothing, but to me it means alot. to me it seems the way youre doing it is disrespectufl to me. i know you wont understand, but still id like them replaced. i have correct the chapters to suit that. aside from the names, there isnt any change to your story. but you didnt, thats why im angry, thats why i went on a rage, and thats why this all started, you removed me. you killed me off. you did it. i only removed the literal aspects, but you did the rest." there, im done, i have nothing else to say. farewell :http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/8/8a/4479421.png/20px-4479421.png Gallantmon v.X T CS , , . Des. We want to battle! Please come to Fanon Chat. ~Sun Category:User Talk Page Gallantmon- Backup I doubt you'll get this message, but he deleted all the work I put into the newspaper and subsequenly been stripped me of my powers and blocked from both sites. I doubt I'll get them back in time, so I'm unofficially cancelling the project and retiring. Ill do an official announcement when my block expires. What is a tracker, who makes them and could you make mine if you have to ive been in one battle against titi and maniac and im 0-1 Des is my beyblade a level 1 because i have over 1000 beypoints GALLANT! Des plz don't get mad. Understand my pain. Gallant is a pain in the ass. HE SHOULDN'T BE A BOARD MEMBER. I know ur probably like Ray u shouldn't say who should be a board member or not or ur like Ray are u telling me what to do? And u wanna ban me. I'm not telling u what to do. I'm speaking the truth. I'm saying he shouldn't be one. He lies on you. He is biased so he'll ban any1 he doesn't like. No matter how many times you talk to him(if u talk to him) he doesn't listen. He made me "partial" ref. U told him to make me ref not "partial" ref. He doesn't follow directions. Have u noticed that Gallant is the only 1 who I have complained about him kickbanning me from chat. He kickbans me for absolutely NO FUC**NG REASONS. He lied and said that u said my bey needs to be edited on flash movement and Demon Sword Slam Crush. I told him u sid Flash Movement was ok and he banned me for saying that. See Des he's against you. He's trying to take over this site. Don't think I'm the only 1 who thinks that. Why do u think Ed banned him? King4D thinks that too. He goes against what u say and doesn't give a fuck. My bey is the on 1 that has ever been stamped and it hasn't beenn stamped until he joined fanon. He likes to control things too much. He tells me to shut up in chat for no reason. If I tell him shut up he'll ban me. He tells me to stop when I'm not doing anything. Des plz come to my cry for help and unmake Gallant board member plz. We can find a new head for referee division. Here's a link to show what he did to my bey: Crush Rogue EA:HT. Plz Des even Ed wants him not a board member and Ed is a board member. Like Hunterm said above he makes decisions without consulting the other board members he lies and tells me he does. I already told u one of his "consulting board member" lies. He does it all the time. All the other board members are right about what they said and I am too. I wouldn't be telling a lie about something this serious. I know u are not a miracle worker or a god but this problem is more serious than all the other problems you got on this wiki in my opinion. RayUnicorno no.fan 07:26, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :1. You were banned because you began to annoy people. 2. Flash movement has no mechanical problems, but it should be an ability. 3. Demon Sword doesnt say how you dissapear 4. I never said des did. I said I rerevied yout bey after the alchemy thing when des asked me if it was fair 5. There are more beys that are stampped. 6. You are a reff but you dont get chat mod because you cant control yourself, ash shown by the kick. 7. You are a pain in the ass too. Every other second, you ask for something. You're not specai, so we shouldnt givr you special treatment. 8. You dont know why Ed banned me, so stay out of that issue 9.Ed isnt a member, he just has the powers of a member, like FB 10. If you look at my edits and contributions, youll see I do deserve my spot. 11. If i tell you to stop or shut up, its so you dont cause problems 12. You are not banned, if you were itd be harder for you to tell him all of this 13. Im not biased, and if i banned anyone i wanted, thered be alot more people banned, but there arent. des can you please please please please un-ban me from fanon chat? thanks in advance Trent8513 15:55, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Tag Team Championships Could you be my partner in the tag team championships??? Thanks, HellKerbex 00:01, January 3, 2012 (UTC) sorry dont wanna hurt you New Look WHO PIMPIED OUT FANON? Answer: THIS GUY DID :D. Enjoy pur new look :http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/8/8a/4479421.png/20px-4479421.png Gallantmon v.X T BFB 10:02, January 10, 2012 (UTC) so what do you think of my idea, iv already nearly done my first bey, Valentine Cupid D125CS Duncan Ravenclaw 15:01, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Eh Obviously you never answer your messages but I'm going to give it a shot this time. Can you unkickban me please? Mixoris 18:11, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Ummmm... :l Hey Des I probably don't deserve this but somebody kickbanned me a few days ago (i think it was Gallant) and I would like to be accepted once again. I haven't even been here 20 days and I really don't know the concept of spamming so I want a second chance THX. Pizzaboy4853 18:53, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Unban me Des I'm sorry for spamming in fanon chat please unban me. Btw does the chat ban get removed after a certain amount of time or is it permanent? The Master of Beys 03:22, January 22, 2012 (UTC) We heard Stats please can u incrase my shock betel's stats stamina and happy birthday to you.@oishij123@ Registration Haze Shehzad Abbasi 08:23, January 25, 2012 (UTC)Can u register my bey Iron wolfV145M.H.If any thing is wrong with it plz tell me. Registration Hey Des, could you please register my bey Bronze Leone 100HF? Kushan Lahiri 17:25, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Des. It's Kerbex. Question: Do you mind if I use Destin's music for my userpage and Gallant's headers for my final evo bey and other beys? Thanks, BA BOOM BA!!! 17:52, January 26, 2012 (UTC) PROOF NOW U HAVE SEEN G IN ACTION. DID U NOT JUST SEE THAT. I SAID HE WAS STUPID AND HE BANNED ME AND HE IS ALWAYS THE SAME PERSON SAYING THAT "WE HAVE FREEDOM OF SPEECH". PLUS EVEN IF I WASN'T ALLOWED TO CALL BOARD MEMBER NAMES HE WOULD STILL BE BREAKING A RULE BY NOT GIVING ME A 'WARNING". SORRY FOR THE CAPS LOCK BUT IT IS NECCESSARY. Mixoris 03:50, January 28, 2012 (UTC) chat can u unban me from chat please @oishij123@ Knight Hey Des, i really want to be a part of this story, can you make me a knight? *bows down* ... Hello Desboy96.I'm Agent Anonymous, you don't know who I am and I don't know who you are.I see you are a main person here.I choose not to reveal my identity to anyone by not coming to Chat.Unless of course, someone really wants to invite me..I'm new here, i joined today.Also, i will only come Chat if i need to... AgentAnonymous 04:45, January 29, 2012 (UTC)AgentAnonymonous Theme and Background How did you (and others) get the music and backgrounds on your user pages? ''Hikairi Ni '' 02:25, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Des my beys Nova Gear (Now BeyNano) had the name Nano Boost is it ok if I keep the name. -- Sync 17:49, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Can you? Can you register my bey please? It is Fang Chrome II DF105LRF. I am having trouble registering it myself! Chrome 16:25, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Lockdown GALLANT BLOCKED ME FOR INFINITE ON GOF FOR INSERTING FALSE INFORMATION, WHERE THE ONLY PAGE I EDITED WAS MY CHARACTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Ya want war?? ya gonna have it!!! 06:52, June 21, 2012 (UTC) IRC I need to talk to someone who is an admin and Ed and Mana aren't responding. Come to IRC http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=BeybladeWiki&uio=d4#. I support the petition! 03:54, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Wow... I've removed the stolen template from your Dynamo. If you insist of disrespecting me after I was forced to let you use it, forget bothering with it. Creative Commons gives me rights to claim ownership of the template since I created it. If you want it back, you're gonna ASK me to use it this time. --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 23:14, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi Des! Do you remember Nile and Co.:?? Well that's me! I couldn't keep the "and Co." so i didn't keep that account. I gave it up just like I did wikia. But I'm back now!!!! I really hope I can stay. Thanks for reading this. CW24 (talk) 23:40, July 31, 2012 (UTC) blocked Hi des I am new to this wikia and today I was on chat and I got annoyed with someone and was a bit mean and callum6939 was there also and I was explaining it to him and why I got mad , anyway then we got onto the subject of Callum and we got on to the subject of his personal problems and he got really mad with me , now for record I never knew him prior to these events , he got very mad at me and the I got really upset and was trying to apologize , then he calmed down I went offline for about 15 minutes when I went back on there he was going on about how I did the wrong and I quote "should go screw himself" I left one more apology note and went offline again, an hour later I came back on to fanon and I found out I had been blocked from it, for making a simple error had never met Callum and did not know about his problem,because I was trying to helpmhim he blocked me , I was trying to be nice and he just blocked me because he was upset with what I had said to him. All I want Is to be unblocked from chat and felt I should write this message to notify you and my concern. Please reply as soon as possible. Bigfonta (talk) 10:27, August 25, 2012 (UTC)bigfontaBigfonta (talk) 10:27, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Forgive me I'm really sorry for the things I said. I've learned my lesson. -TyphlosionMaster1 Des Gallant/ Ricky has banned me for no reason he keeps saying im 12 when im 15 and he just banned me and he unbanned himself witch im pretty sure you cant do so im reporting him to wikia unless i can he can give a reson why he banned me hey des, the template you use for the story is pretty awesome, i was thinking about using it for my own story. can you give me permission to use it, plz?? Ya want war?? Ya gonna have it!!!!! (talk) 09:21, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Help Can you please unblock me from Beyblade Wiki? -TyphlosionMaster1 Hi.....I would like to but some of my guys in your story...if you don't mind. Paradox Time Koga Kastle If you need anything let me known. hey des remember me? anyway do you like fairytail cus i love it i have the entire first seiries on my comp ps who is your fav charactor? why did you delete the top beys page its a FANON wiki of course there fake Slenderzalgo (talk) 21:40, October 31, 2012 (UTC)slendz who registers yer bey with ricky goneBladestriker122 (talk) 00:43, November 3, 2012 (UTC)bs